The Crush
by Childofthesand
Summary: okay differ summary. Gaara has a huge crush on Neji but not sure if Neji feels the same. Sasuke hates Gaara and Gaara don't know why. As much as Gaara like Neji he finds himself fallin for someone else. okay by the way this is an AU fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so like this is the disclaimer thingy. I don't own Naruto.

So like anyway its one of those Gaara Neji story just b/c I think they would make an awesome couple. I mean how hot would that be…okay getting off track…oh forget it…I forgot was I was going to say…Just read and tell me if you like it…if not I want write anymore to it.

_**Chapter One**_

As Gaara walked down the school hallway he could hear laughing behind his back, He always hated the first day, but not only was this his first day of school, this was his first day of school in a new town. He hate his dad for moving, but it was even worse to not have his brother and sister here with him. He felt so alone.

"Watch were your going" Growled the raven hair boy.

Gaara looked up to be staring up at the kid everyone called Sasuke. As popular as Sasuke was he was still the biggest prick Gaara had every met.

"Sorry" Gaara walked away as fast as he could.

"You know as long as you act scared of him he's going to keep bullying you"

Again Gaara looked up only to be staring into the eyes of the one kid he had a crush on. Neji Hynga.

"I'm not scared of him. I just think it is pointless to fight someone who gets pleasure from the pain of other people. Why does he hate me? I only been here for the summer."

"It could be that he likes you."

Gaara glares at Neji.

"Okay, okay. Maybe cause he's a prick and he knows that he's a prick."

"That's much more believable." Gaara said under his breath.

Neji couldn't help but to smile when he looked at Gaara. How could you not like him. He had beautiful red hair with pretty green eyes. But yet and still there where something about Gaara he couldn't put his finger. He remind Neji of a puppy that had been kick to much.

"What?" Asked Gaara as he started touching his face.

"Nothing, lets get to class before were late."

Gaara started down the hall after Neji. Why was Neji starting at him? Did he know that he had a crush on him. NO WAY. No one knew. Nor were they ever going to find out.

"Hey, wha'ch doing tonight?"

"What." Gaara said as he slammed into the back of Neji. "Damnit" why did he have to be such a klutz when it came to Neji.

"Tonight, what are you doing? I was wondering if you want to hangout or spend the night." Neji said as he pick up Gaara books and gave them to him.

"Oh, I don't know." Gaara said as he started to blush.

"Come over then. I was think of watching a horror movie tonight."

"Hmm okay sure what time."

"You can come home with me after school. By the way your so cute when your blushing."

All that did was make Gaara blush even harder. Neji looks at Gaara and walk off laughing.

Please let me know what you think. Don't worry about hurting my feeling and I suck with grammar and spelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay like I know that the first chapter was really short but I promise they will get longer…I thinkJ . Anyways here the second chapter. I hope you like this one…let me know what you think.

_**Chapter Two**_

Gaara sat in the corner on Neji bed staring at the back of Sasuke heads. Of all the boys in the school why did Naruto have to date Sasuke. But as much as Gaara hated him he did his hardest to get along with the guy just because one of his best friends was in love with him.

"Wha'ch thinking about." Neji asked as he sat next to Gaara.

"Nothing."

"Really cause you look completely lost."

"Really, nothing." Gaara answered with a forced smile.

"So what's the movie choice for tonight?" Asked Sasuke.

"I was thinking about Stay Alive, Cry Wolf, and supernatural season one and two."

"I thought you said horror movie night. Those aren't scary."

"Their scary-ish."

Sasuke just glares at Neji.

"Okay, damnit Sasuke you can pick the movies next." Neji said as he took his place back beside Gaara.

"I like those movies" Gaara said.

"Have to agree with Gaara." said Naurto.

"Yeah, well no one asked him?" Sasuke said under his breath.

"Yeah and no one asked you but you always butt in anyways." Said Neji as he hit Sasuke upside of his head with a pillow.

"Whatever."

"Sasuke what's your deal?" Naruto asked as he scooted closer to him.

"Nothing.' Sasuke said as he glared at Gaara.

Gaara scooted farther down on the bed. As much as he wanted to punch him in his face. He was going to play nice. Only because he wanted to looked like the good guy in front of Neji. Beside he really liked it when Neji stood up for him, not to sound all weak or anything. And second, when he fought people seemed to really get hurt. Really hurt.

"Don't worry about him. He thinks everyone is suppose to be scared of him." Neji whisper in Gaara ear.

"Yeah, I just want to know why he hates me so much."

Gaara woke up to Neji beside him. He tried to back track he didn't remember falling asleep, but then again he didn't remember a lot of things. Gaara looks at the foot of the bed and realized that Naruto and Sasuke were still awake.

Sasuke had Naurto pulled close to his body. One hand was in Naruto hair, while the other was around his waist. Naruto had one hand up Sasuke shirt. The other one was pulling at the waistband of his pants. Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto mouth. A small moan escape Naruto lips As much as Gaara wanted to he couldn't look away.

Sasuke eyes caught Gaara but instead of freaking like Gaara thought he would. He just pulled Naruto even closer (if that was even possible). And kissed him with even more passion.

Gaara nearly jumped out of his skin as an arm went around his waist.

"Its not nice to watch." Neji whisper in his ear.

Gaara couldn't help but to blush Neji just chuckled. But what freaked him out even more was when he felt something hot and wet on his neck. It took him a second to realized the it was Neji tongue. He wanted to pull way but he couldn't if he tried. Neji slowly put his head under Gaara shirt, And slow started to kiss him on his neck. Gaara heard Neji groan as he reached back and started to pull at Neji shirt. Gaara let his body rest against Nejis. Neji turned Gaara to face him and started to kiss him softly. Neji runs his tongue along Gaara lips. Gaara slowly open his mouth and Neji tongue began to stoke his. Which made Gaara moan even louder. Neji pulled him closer and began to pull at his pants.

"Neji."

"Hmmmm."

"I can't"

Neji smiled. "Don't matter. My mom will be home in a minute anyways." Neji said as he looked into Gaara eyes. Gaara blushed again.

"You really are cute when you do that." Neji still smiling at Gaara. "Hey you two. Break it up." Neji said as he hit Sasuke and Naruto with a pillow.

"Hmmm" Growled Sauske.

Gaara looked back on the floor only to see that the two boys was nothing but their pants.

"Damnit Hyuga." Growled Saskuke. "you got one more time to hit me with that thing…"

"Or what."

Before Gaara knew it Sasuke had Neji on the floor, tickling him.

So. Not. Fair." Neji said between laughs.

Gaara could even help but to laugh.

"You kids are really loud. I could hear you as soon as I got of the car." A voice said from the door.

"Sorry mom." Neji said as he pushed Sasuke off him.

"Don't worry but even if school is closed for the rest of the week…"

"What." said several voices.

"Yeah. Tsunade called and told the parents that school was closed cause of the snow."

"S.N.O.W" Said Naruto. "For real."

"Yeah there like a ton of it outside. What have you guys been doing for the past hour."

A smile cross Sasuke face but as it was there Neji had hit him with a pillow.

"Nothing. We all kind of fell asleep."

"Anyways. I call your parents points at Naurto, Sasuke, and Gaara they said it was cool for you to stay until the snow clears up. Goodnight."

"Night mom"

"Night Mrs. Hyuga.

"How cool is this. No school on the first week. HELL YEAH." Said Naruto as he jumped o the bed beside Gaara.

At the same time Gaara was happy and scared. He love the thought of no school. But been trapped in the same house with Sasuke was going to kill him. And the whole thing that happen with Neji excited him and freaked him out at the sometime. Beside what the was that all about anyways. Did Neji really like him or was the tease him.

Okay, I know the whole thing about snow is kind of random but I was thinking about snow. It never snows were I live crys Okay I'm not sure if I'm spelling Neji Hyuga so if you know please let me know. Oh yeah "I DON'T OWN NARUTO" still wishing I did cys. Let me not what you think. Oh yeah I think this is longer then the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**BETA'S NOTES: Neji no longer has parents… so I changed 'mom' to Hiashi, his uncle… is that alright?**_

**A/N: Okay so like now I have a beta reader (DemonDaughter) so now you can read and understand what I write with out all the bad grammar and stuff. So like I think chapter two stopped with the snow. Oh yeah I know a lot of people are wondering why Sasuke hates Gaara. Don't worry it will all work its way into the story I promise beside in the first chapter did I not say that Sasuke was a prick. Oh yeah this is an AU fic. Okay now you can read.**

_**Chapter Three**_

Gaara lay in bed and stared into the darkness listening to Neji soft breathing and Naruto going on and on about snow and ramen. He thought about what happen between him and Neji. As much as he wanted to push it out of his mind he couldn't. He couldn't wrap his head around it at all. Why would anyone like him? He had bright red hair with big green, he always wore eyeliner, and lets not forget the fact that he was really short.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked, as he turned on his side, facing Gaara.

Gaara turned his eyes and looked at Neji. "Nothing." He replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Neji said as he props himself up on his elbow.

"I was just thinking about what we're going to do while we're here."

"Hey I got some great ideas." Naruto said as he started standing up.

"No." Neji and Sasuke said in unison.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember what happen last time we let you pick something?" Sasuke sighed.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that rolling someone in raw meat would get them chased by wild animals."

Gaara looked at Neji and raised one eyebrow.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Neji said, shaking his head, his long hair tossing from side to side.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Right now, sleep." Neji said as he rolled over and turn out the light.

"But I'm not tried." Naruto said.

"Who said we have to go to sleep." Sasuke said as he pull Naruto into a kiss. However, a pillow being thrown at them interrupted them.

Sasuke sighed and got off of Naruto, while Naruto pouted, "What was that for?"

"Save that for your own houses, not my house, especially not my room." Neji glared at them.

"Damnit Hyuga you really are getting on my nerves with the pillow throwing."

_**The next day**_

Gaara, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke all sat in Neji's kitchen eating a breakfast consisting of three bowls of cereal and one bowl of ramen.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sasuke asked.

"I haven't thought about it since I have only been up for an HOUR!" Neji shout.

"Someone a bit cranky." Naruto said as he look across the table at Neji.

"Maybe because someone woke me up at seven in the morning screaming WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TODAY. SO IF ANYONE ASK ME THAT QUESTION BEFORE TEWLVE I WILL HURT THEM!!" Neji shouted as the glared across the table at Naruto.

"Neji, now that no way of treating your guess." Neji mom said as she came into the kitchen.

"At seven in the morning he is no longer a guest, he's a pest."

"How about you all go outside. I'm sure you guys can find something do. As long as there is no repeat of last time." Hiashi said as he looked at Naruto.

"Oh come you guy have go to stop blaming me for what happen to Choji… Its not like the dogs got him or anything." Naruto said as he started out the door after Neji and Sasuke.

Gaara just stood in the doorway. He hated the cold and being wet. But being cold and wet together was worse. Then something wet hit him upside his head. Gaara looked around to see Naruto holding a snowball grinning from ear to ear. Before Gaara could say or do anything a snowball hit Naruto right in the face. Gaara turned around to see Neji holding a snowball and was ready to throw another one.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Naruto shouted.

Five minutes into the fight and Gaara realized that he was having fun. Just as he was bout to throw another one someone tackled him to the ground. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Neji.

"Dammit Neji" Gaara said as he tried to push him.

"Oh no you don't," Neji said as he grabbed Gaara arms

As much as Gaara wanted to keep Neji from tickling him, he really did like it.

"Okay boys. You have been outside long enough. Come and get warm."

_**Later that night**_

"Okay it really cold." Naurto said he scooted closer to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think the power would go out. Looks like you guys are going to be staying longer then I thought. Neji I have to go to store but I'll be back soon I promise." Hiashi said

"Sure thing Hiashi…but how are you getting to the store."

"Don't worry about it."

Neji raise his right eyebrow at his uncle. "Okay whatever. We will be in my room."

"Okay and don't burn down the house. Again."

"That was one time… and we didn't burn down the house, just the kitchen, and who know that cookies could be so flammable?" Naruto grinned.

Hiashi just looked at him.

"We won't even go near the kitchen, alright?" Neji told Hiashi, who just sighed and left.

Neji rolled his eyes as his uncle left.

"You burned down the kitchen."

"Not us. Just Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"I am beginning to see a pattern here. Everything bad always happens when you're around, Naruto." Gaara mused.

"And it took you this long to figure that out." Sasuke remarked sarcastically as he walked passed Gaara.

Gaara couldn't help but laugh. As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke had a point. Over the summer everything that had gotten in trouble it was because of something Naruto did.

"Okay so one question and its really important." Sasuke said he drop to the floor.

"What?" Neji said.

"What the fuck do we do about clothes?"

"That is a good question. I mean u can always wear my stuff. I plenty of clothes."

Sasuke simply glared at him.

"So you're a little taller them me. You can wear my clothes or go around naked. It doesn't make a difference to me." Neji said as he started toward his closet.

"Fine. What do you have?"

Neji opened this closet door. "Pick. I really don't care what."

"I'm going to go take a shower." Naruto suddenly announced as he jumped up and took off towards the bathroom.

"Since when do you announced that you going to take a shower. Oh come on give me a break." Neji said as he glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he followed Naruto out of the room.

"Are they always like that?" Gaara asked.

"Yep."

"But they wasn't like that over the summer."

"Well they weren't really dating then."

"Oh. Neji can I ask u a really important question.?"

"Shoot."

"How have you know that you like guys?"

"Every since the day that I realize that Sasuke was hot." Neji said laughing.

"Oh."

"But I never REALLY liked a guy until you moved here."

Before Gaara could say anything Neji had pulled him to his body and was kissing him. Gaara felt one Neji's hands the lower part of his back and another one slowly going up his shirts. This time Gaara didn't fight it. He put his hands in Neji hair and pulled him closer. Gaara heard Neji laugh. Gaara let out a slight moan as Neji pushed him up against the wall. Neji had just started to take off Gaara shirt when they heard the door open.

"And to think that you were talking about me and Naruto." Sasuke said as he pointed to Neji.

"Your really funny. You know that." Neji said as he let go of Gaara.

"Please don't stop on part of our behalf."

"Shut up."

"All is Neji pissed cause he didn't get what he wanted."

Gaara started to turned red.

"I'm going to go and take a shower." Gaara said as he pushed passed Sasuke and Naruto.

"Wow you really are a prick." Neji said.

"What can I say you either hate me or you love me," said Sasuke as he stared after Gaara.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I was going to write it then I couldn't think of anything. And now I've got mid-term coming up. screams. But I promise chapter four wont be forever away. AND I THANK MY BETA READER SOOOOOOOO MUCH…I LOVE YOU FOR DOING THIS.**

**:Beta's Notes: I am so increadibly sorry for taking so long! I ****had a lot of stuff to do… Plus when I finally finished, I wasn't anywhere near a computer with internet…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I know I put chapter three out twice but the second one is a little different from the first one. I don't know what Im doing cause I'm super new at fan fiction and it all confusing to me so bare with me okay. So if I'm thinking right chapter three left off with Gaara going to the shower…so here the next to the last chapter…chapter four. Oh yeah its way shorter then the others. I think it shorter then chapter one. Sorry about that.**

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

Gaara let the hot water run over his body. (damnit). Three days here and it was already driving him insane. And the snow didn't even seem like it was letting up anytime. It actually seemed to be getting heavier and thicker.

"Just my luck to be suck here with Sasuke another week."

Gaara let the thought take over. As much as he wanted to hate Sasuke. He couldn't. He found himself thinking about Sasuke. A LOT.

Don't get him wrong. He likes Neji. But there was something about Sasuke that kept drowning him. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was a prick. Or the fact that Gaara was the type to want what he couldn't have. He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted Sasuke bad.

"NO" screamed a voice in the back of his head. "You like Neji. And hate Sasuke. God damnit. Why does this have to be so hard."

Gaara was pulled out of his thoughts by someone kissing his neck. Gaara didn't fight. He was sick of fighting back his feeling. He let out a low moan as a hand grabbed his member and starting moving up and down. Gaara let his head fall and started freaking when he realize that it was Sasuke and not Neji.

"Shhhhhh"

"But…"

Sasuke started to kiss Gaara. Gaara new it was wrong but he couldn't stop. Sasuke turned Gaara around and started to rub his hands down Gaara chest. Gaara let himself melt into Sasuke. Gaara let out a low moan as he felt Sasuke enter him. As much as it hurt. He didn't want it to stop. Sasuke grabbed Gaara member and started to follow his own movements. Before Gaara new it an orgasm over come him.

Sasuke started to laugh as Gaara rested his head on his chest.

"I got to go. Hopefully Naruto and Neji are still sleep." Sasuke said as he kissed Gaara.

"_Neji_…"Gaara said in a weak voice.

"Yeh, I was thinking about him and Naruto, too."

"What are we going to tell them?"

"Right now, Nothing. I don't think it would be a bright idea and we're all living in the same house." Sasuke said as he kissed Gaara on the nose.

"By the way. Neji is right. Your really are cute when you blush."

Gaara climb into bed on the other side of Neji.

"That was a long shower"

"Yeh..I was…I was thinking."

"You seem to think a lot."

"Gaara"

"Yeh."

"See the thing is I really do like you a lot. And I want you to be my boyfriend."

Gaara sat up in bed smiling.

"Really."

"Yeh…so will you.

Gaara lend over and kiss Neji.

"Of Course."

This is what he wanted. Right? The thing with Sasuke was going to worry him sick. But Neji was who he wanted. If that was the case. Why the hell did he fell so shitty about the whole thing.

This was so cheating, but him and Sasuke could deal with their issue later. He had who he wanted. And for the first time in a long time he was happy.

* * *

**Wow that super short and boring...gosh maybe i should stop listening in English and work more on my fanfic...lol...well i hope you enjoy and let me know what you think plz...and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hello every one. I know it's been forever since I've put on a new chapter. Most of you won't even remembering reading it. But I live in the freaking boondocks and we don't have the internet. Hell we don't even have a phone. I knowwwww...my mom so need to come into the this time period. But she never listen to me. Anyway here goes....this is the chapter number five. It's really really REALLY SHORT. But the first chapter of part two is alot longer. I mean alot. and i promise part two wont be so long a part (I hope). Just let me know if you like it please and thank you.

* * *

Chapter Five

Gaara stood in front of his locker waiting on Neji. He had everything he wanted. But why did he have a bad feeling in the pit of his tummy.

"Hey, Wha'ch thinking about?"

"Nothing." Gaara said as he met Neji eyes. He hated lying to him.

"Oh no." Neji said as he started to take a few steps back.

"Before Gaara could ask what. He saw Naruto coming down the hallway at full speed. Gaara liked Naruto. Really he did but he could be a pain in the…*SMACK*.

"Ow Naruto" Gaara said as he pushed Naruto always from him.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he took a few steps back. "Have you guy seen Sasuke?

"Nope, thought he would have been with you." Neji said.

"Nope. It's like he been avoiding me."

"Been locked up with someone for a week could make you do that." Neji said as he shut his a Gaara locker.

Naruto shrugs. " I don't know. I just wish he would called.

"Oh come it's only been two days Naruto. He probably sick. Or just need some alone time." Gaara said.

"yeah sure."

_**In a cave far away. Okay not that far away.**_

Sasuke woke up with a major headache. As he tried to stand he realize that he was chained to a wall. Who in the hell had? Better yet, what the hell did they want? He remember been in his room and a shadow coming at but then everything went black.

Sasuke pretended to be sleep as he heard footsteps.

"I know your woke." Said a voice.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Information."

"And you had to chain me to a wall?"

"Had to make sure you wouldn't run."

"What kind of information.?

"I needed to know about he demon."

As the figure came into view Sasuke realize that he looked a lot like a snake. He was kind of tall with long black hair and creepy black eyes. He was more creepy looking then human looking.

"What demon?" Sasuke asked but as soon as he did a sharp pain ran through his body.

Holy shit this guy was crazy. Sasuke thought to himself. And demon? What the hell was he talking about and why the hell did he keep shocking him.

"What the hell are you talking about and please don't…

The sharp ran thought his body again.

"You know who I'm talking about. Red hair, big blue eyes, rather small for his age. Wear a lot of eyeliner."

"Gaara." Sasuke said before he could stop himself.

"So you do know? Looks like we got a lot to talk about."

_**Back in the Hidden Leaf Village**_

Gaara followed Neji and Naruto up the steps to Sasuke house. Gaara jumped a little as Ion come running out of the door screaming.

"Naruto. Oh my gosh. Naruto."

"What" All three of them said.

"Sasuke been….He's been Kidnapped." Ion said as she broke down in tears.

Neji took the note out of Kiba's hand.

_Bring me the demon and he'll be fine. And if you don't_

_Well you don't want to think about that._

"What the hell." Neji said as he looked at Naruto then Gaara.

Gaara always knew his past would come back and bite him in the ass. But why now and why Sasuke.

-Hope you like that chapter. Sorry it was so short. Well I'm sorry all my chapter are short. Part two will be coming soon and I promise it won't take so long. Well I hope it won't be as long coming as this one was. Well you know what to do. Let me knew if liked it and if you want par two.

* * *

OMG Sasuke nooooooooo. How could that bastard do that. Grrrr he make me mad. I really am a dork. (point at self and laugh). oh yeah and sorry about the really bad grammer and spelling errors but where im at it's freaking freeze. I HATE THE COLD.


End file.
